turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
India
India is a massive country in Asia. India in Atlantis France controlled part of India until it was defeated by Britain in the mid 18th century. The whole of India passed into British hands. India in Curious Notions India was a restive part of the world. German troops were forced to put down a rebellion the late 21st century, machine gunning several rioters. Paul Gomes, a denizen of a different timeline, was chilled by an article in the [[San Francisco Chronicle#San Francisco Chronicle in Curious Notions|San Franciso Chronicle]] which assured the readers that only 3 white people had been injured. India in Days of Infamy India became a viable targe for Japanese invasion after Hawaii fell to Japan in 1942. Neither the United States nor Britain had access to the Pacific. During the high-water mark of the Japanese conquest, Ceylon was subjected to numerous air raids by the Imperial Japanese Air force, leaving India on its own. India in The Disunited States of America India was considered one of the world's great powers. India in In High Places India was a critical trading hub in an alternate where the Great Black Deaths decimated 4/5 of the population of Europe. India in In the Presence of Mine Enemies India was taken over by the Greater German Reich following Germany's defeat of Britain early in World War II. India, which had had a pro-Axis anti-British collaborationist government known as Free India, became a member state of the Germanic Empire and was administrated by the Colonial Ministry. Indians were declared Aryans by the Institute for Racial Studies, avoiding the persecution suffered by other conquered races. Indians were invited to study at German universities. As of 2010, India was the location of most of the Reich's tea plantations. India in "The Last Article" India was occupied by Germany in 1947, after a period of fierce guerilla fighting led by British hold-outs. (Britain itself had fallen in 1941.) Mohandas Gandhi continued to employ techniques of Satyagraha against the occupation forces led by Field Marshall Walter Model. While the techniques may have worked well against the British, the Germans responded with violence. Despite Jawaharlal Nehru's urging that Gandhi to change tactics, Gandhi could not comprehend the horrific violence the Nazis were willing to employ, and refused. He was finally arrested and summarily executed by Model. India in Southern Victory In 1943, Britain feared that its former ally Japan would attempt to take India, as it had taken their colonies of Malaya, Hong Kong, and Singapore. Instead, Japan turned its attention to territory belonging to another former ally, Russian Siberia in 1945, leaving India be for the moment. India in The Two Georges India was the British Empire's most important holding next to the North American Union. India in Worldwar India had been a British colony for some time at the outset of World War II (see Free India). When the Race's Conquest Fleet landed in 1942, it invaded India. Indians were divided on the question of whether to oppose the Race's invasion or use it as an opportunity to expel the British, as oppressed people across the world were doing with other governments. The Race ultimately drove the British out and claimed India as one of its Tosevite colonies. The claim was recognized by Britain and other major Tosevite not-empires under the Peace of Cairo. During and after the war against the Conquest Fleet, Indians frequently revolted against the Race's rule. The unrest rose in frequency after 1962, when new crops and animals introduced by Lizard colonists caused famine throughout northern India. Indeed, India was one of the most restive Race colonies on all of Tosev 3. Nonetheless, Indians, whose religious traditions were diverse and complex, accepted the Race's cult of emperor-worship when Atvar introduced it to Tosev 3 in 1965. The Indian flag hung in the Emperor's throne room in Preffilo along with the flags of other Tosevite empires and not-empires conquered by Atvar, the pre-Race empires of Rabotev 2 and Halless 1, and the ancient empires on Home which were absorbed by the Ssumaz dynasty. India India India India India India India India India India India India India India India India India